Obtain unique markers, morphological or functional, specific for a given subgroup of mononuclear cells. This shall involve cell purification by classical and innovative techniques, cell marker studies that eliminate markers found in two or more subpopulations of cells in favor of subpopulation specific markers, and in vitro functional studies on the purified cell populations to establish that expected biological capacity is maintained.